Hyuuga Kotetsu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kotetsu 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' Guest_Shesseh 'Nickname (optional)' Tetsu 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' '' 01/16/104 AN 'Gender' ''male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5'5" 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Two Facial Scars. one straight vertical over his right eye. one diagonaly over his nose bottom left to right. 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Being the first of his tripletts he's very protective of his sisters, often putting them before himself. He's generally very standoffish and keeps to himself. Preferring the company of books to people, other than his sisters, it's very unusual to see him getting along with anyone. That being said he is very open minded about other beliefs and makes no judgement on others unless forced to do so. He's very loving when finally prodded enough to open up and his world view is of complete unity, often going so far as wanting the world to defend each other from any harm. He focuses on the inner aspects of a person rather than the outter appearance some say this is due to his facial scarring. Due to him being the oldest he pushes himself harder than most to achieve strength and to protect those he counts dear to him. He loves his freedom and, even though he's quite shy, will fight to preserve anothers. He views his body as a tool to protect the people of Sunagakure feeling that he as a person is not as important as the whole. This makes him a study of contrasts and balance. 'Behaviour' Kotetsu acts selflessly for those that he counts as friends. His sisters are his first priorty and he often gets into fights protecting them. However he does not judge others on a whim, often choosing to do so only after a forced decision. He enjoys his freedom and prefers the company of books to people often studying new taijutsu to gain more strength. This being said, he will lay down his life to further the goals of Sunagakure if it ever comes to it. 'Nindo (optional)' none yet. 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga Clan. Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Works hard.'' ''Taijutsu inclined. 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' white. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Kotetsu, Hatsumomo and Yukihime were born on January 16th 104AN to Izayoi and Tetsu Hyuuga in their home of the sand. They had a somewhat normal childhood, their father was abusive and an alcoholic who beat the the three of them causing them to each get their scars. On their 4th birthday Tetsu died on a mission, leaving them without any one to take the main responsibilities of the family. Kotetsu from that day began to have the drive of the family to be the man of the house and asked his mother if he and his sisters can join the academy to get stronger and protect the family. She agreed only if Kotetsu kept a good eye on Yukihime and Hatsumomo. He agreed and they all joined the academy later that year. Yukihime growing up in the academy quickly was one to show her Hyuuga beauty, developing into a flirty type of a young teen. Hatsumomo growing up felt as if she were being pushed away from her punky brother and her popular sister, so she developed into a young teen who was always striving to be noticed in a way. Kotetsu growing up turned into a punk who was stand offish and looked to slack a little but when faced with a challenge be it a rival or not, rose to the occasion and put his nose to the grind stone. The three of them stood together, keeping as a family whenever possible as per their mother’s request, growing close to one another as triplets often do. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Testing._Kotetsu_Hyuuga_and_Yukihime_Hyuuga 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Hyuuga Yume Category:Sunagakure Category:Academy Student